Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena
This is where you submit your ideas for battles. RULES FOR SUBMITTING *The two combatants should have at least one similarity in terms of theme, enemy type, or ability. **Definitely the most important rule. A battle should have some meaning to it. So rather than suggesting things that aren't at all similar like "Chilly vs. Marx Soul", try something like "Blipper vs. Squishy". The theme there being aquatic enemies. Essentially, having a basis to the battle really does make it easier to vote on. *No team battles. **No. The ultimate battle isn't made up of 12 really popular/epic characters. Also, fanwork is not allowed, so please don't put it on the arena. *Don't determine how the battle will happen. **This is especially important. Don't spoil the idea, try to imagine who would win in your opinion rather than determining the outcome and opposing/not commenting at all. Your opposition with this reason will be regarded as invalid. Archives DO NOT EDIT THE ARCHIVES! Archive 1 ---- Soul Wars They are both second forms of a boss and are both souls. Marx SoulVS. Drawcia Soul Arena: Dark Star superkirby64 15:43, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Snooter VS Scarfy Oh sure, they look so cute and harmless, but hurt them and you won't think they're as harmless. Arena: Nature Notch. Support Oppose Neutral Comments ...I'm a guest who did this. ... is this allowed? Hydra VS Dragoon The two legendary machines show their abilities to see which one is the best machine of all! An incredibly fast and offensive machine that can kill with one single hit versus an amazing glider that could reach the stratosphere in seconds! Arena: City Trial's city (So the machines can show their abilities). Support Yeah! It would be SOO cool to have them face off! Oppose Neutral Comments This fight was thought by Kirby5254. Drawcia vs. Paint Roller A battle between two master artists. One can make a world of paint, and the other makes paintings come to life. This battle will decide who the master of paint is. Arena: Drawcia's World Support Oppose #Drawcia already battled.-- #You cant really have a fight between the main villain and a boss of a game. Neutral Comments Chilly vs. Burning Leo A snowman vs. a fireball. One with degrees below -3500, one with degrees above 3500. Who will win? Fire, or Ice? ParaGoomba 00:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Support 1. This battle really is balanced because Chilly can freeze Burning Leo, and Burning Leo can melt Chilly. Plus, if they both battled, that cancels out. Oppose #First, it's unbalanced. Second, Chilly already fought, and so did Burning Leo.-- Neutral Comments Waddle doo versus wispy woods one can be killed easily, and I guess the other one can be killed easily, too.......... who will be the victor out of the noobiest of the noobs? Support Oppose #Whispy Woods is a boss, and Waddle Doo is a regular enemy, so no.-- #its a stupid match upWadddleDoo3000 13:23, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments Wispy has more helf, so I vote for him. King Golem vs. Whispy Woods Support Oppose Neutral Comments King Golem, because he's made of rock! Whispy because Golem is Easier, Seriously! I can beat Golem in 4 Seconds! (Really) RSLMetroidfan1202 07:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) King Golem! Buggzy Vs Jukid Both experts at tossing kirby around!! Support Oppose 1. Bugzzy already fought Neutral Comments Bomb Brawl Poppy Bros. Jr. vs. Foley in Moonlight Mansion! Both are explosive, one with weapons, the other with it's own body! Who will win! -- 01:12, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments kirbyphanphan said: poppy definitly, he only have to avoid foley once, and foley is gone. though i want to play kirby and the amazing mirror naw. Dark Nebula VS Miracle Matter Now I'd say this is a pretty even fight, cause they both act similar. (Trust me!) Support Oppose Neutral Comments It's a little akward, a black star, fighting a meteor-like thing. I personally would vote for Dark Nebula because he is awsome, and he's a bit stronger, on my opinion. 21:01, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :It's okay I guess, but please try to avoid final bosses. I am leaning towards Burning Leo vs. Hot Head or Freeze vs. Ice.-- I say Dark Nebula, because he is a final boss, and Miracle Matter isn't. I say Miracle Matter because he (or she?) can't be defeated unless the other fighter has the ability to swallow. Dark Nebula can't do that. 19:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Fiery Abilities Fire Kirby (Before Squeak Squad) VS. Burning Kirby at Planet Hotbeat! Two firey abilities, different attacks! Support Oppose Neutral Comments It`s kind of confusing. Fire Kirby is in Kirby Super Star Ultra, so he would win. You know, they're both the same in Kirby Super Star/Kirby Super Star Ultra, because if you dash & press "B" while dashing, kirby does the burning attack. So... I vote for Fire, I guess. Marx Devil 16:43, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the boxers! Boxin VS Knuckle Joe Anyone agree? Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 20:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Support #I agree #Nice enough. #Good Idea. For the Arena (since you didn't post one) might I suggest the room in DeDeDe's castle where you battle him, the one that looks like a boxing ring? #I dont see any problem with it, I've been hoping for a fighter enemy battle Oppose Neutral Comments Boomerang Battle Boomer vs Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr.. The replacement for Sir Kibble that is not to be confused with Bomber, vs the Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Stage: Green Greens -- Support Oppose Neutral Comments I vote for the Poppy Bros. Jr with a boomerang. I like this idea, I would choose Boomer though. I vote for Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr , even though it doesn't make much sense. I think it's cool go, Poppy! Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 01:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) I vote for Poppy Bro Jr. because Boomers explode really easly. Using Boomer could result in a tie =( They're the same thing.I'd suggest Sir Kibble vs. Boomer HAAAAAIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!! It's me, Michael the Fox!!! <(-'.'-)> Your comment does NOT suit with this battle. Jus' sayin' hi, that's all. By the way, Boomer would win anyway, because he can use crash. So,why did you came here? Well, because, obviously, I LOVE Kirby!!! :) How?Also you Hi is annoying and loud that about 10 people could hear it. I DIDN'T RECORD MY VOICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( : O :(, 13:23, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the fighter 'n' hammer! Maybe Knuckles Joe vs. Masked Dedede in The Fountain of Dreams! Support Oppose #Un. Balanced.-- #It's very unbalanced. An enemy versus a boss isn't fair. Marx15 Waffles. 17:17, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments metal guardian vs. heavy knight Both are large enemies that are tough. How will they do in a battle? --Mr boring 00:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support This would make a really interesting battle. I say, go ahead. YA! Oppose Neutral Comments A fiery battle Hot Head vs Burning Leo Stage: Hotbeat -- Note: This battle has been approved, support and oppose votes for this to be the next battle are now closed. Support #Go for it Starman! You're the best! -Marx Devil >:) #BNK [ |T| ] 04:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Acro Vs. Fatty Whale Acro Vs. Fatty Whale! Not much else can really be said... Votes anyone???? Support #I have to say that that's a pretty good idea, even though they are bosses. #Sounds cool Michealjacksonking1 05:28, July 20, 2010 (UTC) #Lets do it! Camwoodstock 01:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) #This is a pretty good one, and it doesnt really have one obvios choice Oppose Neutral Killer Bio Spark Comments I'd vote for Acro. Acro has two forms, and besides, Fatty Whale is super easy to beat without getting hit. Just guard the whole battle. Bronto Burt vs. Scarfie Think about it. They both can fly, and both get hurt when hurting Kirby. One dive-bombs, the other chases with fangs baring. Who would win? Oh, yeah, the stage would be Purple Plants. Support Oppose Neutral Comments Dee Or Doo Waddle Dee vs Waddle Doo It would be pretty nice! Oppose This seems unbalanced. One is a basic enemy with no attacks and minimal threat level, one is a ability enemy and a KSS partner. Perhaps Waddle Doo Vs. Parasol Waddle Dee would work, though. Neutral Comments It`s a simple chioce Waddle Doo waddle doo cause he can beam Blade Knight vs Trident Knight A fairly straight forward battle of swordsmen, both of whom are common enemies. Any suggestions for alternates though? These guys are pretty similar. Support Oppose Neutral Comments Blade Knight would win. He is cooler looking anyways. Trident Knight would win I suggest a battle between Sword Knight and Blade Knight.-- Capsule J2 vs. Birdon They both fly. Basically, they are representing which is better, Jet or Wing. The stage would be Mt. Dedede. SOMEBODY PLEASE LISTEN TO THIS! I don't liked to be ignored. <=( -a very bored unregistered user Support Oppose Neutral #Though they could fly, Jet and Wing are too diverse in my opnion. Flappy and Birdon would hbe a better choice.-- Comments Knuckle joe vs. Boxin I think Knuckle joe should go against boxin' because they can both throw powerful punches Support I suggested the exact same thing! Anyways I think it's a good battle. Zzz... - Take it easy! 12:48, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Whispy Woods VS. King Golem Seriously, I think Whispy woods should go up against King Golem because they are basically the same thing except King Golem is a one-off, and Whispy Woods has an almost-perfect attendance record, but despite that, it would be a good idea. This is 10-Volt saying Peace Out! 11:06 PM, April 19, 2010 Edit Hold up! I 4got 2 say the stage would be Green Greens! Peace Out Again ..v 11:10 PM, April 19, 2010 Support Oppose Neutral Comments It would have to be Green Greens. Whispy can't move. He's a tree.-Pink Ink The showdown of nostalgia! Why not a battle between Kracko and Whispy? The two are extremely nostalgic, and are both bosses in the original game. The arena would be the True Arena, and the two would fight it out. -Not a member, but call me Pink Ink. Support #I don't see why not!P.S.just call me Bio Spark #I like this one the best. This is sure to turn out well. EmptyStar 15:29, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #One is a ground boss while the other is an airborne one.-- #Needs more simularities. Zzz... - Take it easy! 12:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments Kracko & Whispy Woods are both in Spring Breeze/Kirby's Dream Land, so it's fair. Call me Poppy The 3rd! 20:05, July 25, 2010 (UTC) "The battle of the waddles" Waddle dee vs waddle doo. Also, has this battle ever happened before? Support Oppose 1. Doo is just a stronger version of Dee. Not really a good fight Neutral Comments Actually, it hasn't.-- BIRDON VS. DYNA BLADE My two favorite characters from any kirby game. Dyna blade has GIRL POWA and Birdon is Birdownage. I hope this battle gets Voted! Oh and the stage is Dyna Blade's nest. --Ho-Oh54 Support Oppose #Uh, no enemies vs boss fights. -- Neutral Comments Crash Clash Scarfy vs. Bomber. Both grant the destructive Crash ability! (Scarfy grants Crash if copied with the Copy ability.) -- Zero Matter Support #I like it.Killer Bio Spark 14:52, May 22, 2010 (UTC)Killer #*votes* ~ultralucario64 Oppose 1. Pretty shaky premis, dont think it works all that well Neutral Comments Puff on Ruff Kirby and Shadow Kirby vs. Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight Support Oppose #It says NO TEAMS Neutral Comments I think that those would be to many people IDK an admin should correct me on this if I'm wrong. Zzz... - Take it easy! 07:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Mr Frosty VS. Bonkers We took a mini boss test to see whos the best mini boss in the world Next bosses are WHAM bam rock or Dyna blade!! Support Oppose #Nuh uh. Bonkers has already been in a fight Neutral Comments Why not do Wham Bam Rock VS. Dyna Blade? Because they're completely different. -- They can't be completely different! How is a giant bird similar to a rock monster? Zzz... - Take it easy! 17:02, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Aside from their background music,the two have NOTHING in common. Exept they both appear as final bosses in the first subgame they appear in. Heavy Lobster vs. Chameleo Arm Think of it, they both grant the paint abillity,and it weakens them.(It blinds Heavy Lobster, and nullifies Chameleo Arm's invisibility.) The stage would be Planet Mekkai.<(-'.'-)> 13:07, May 11, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark0000007 Support Oppose Neutral Comments Chameleo isn't REALLY invisibile, he just blends in with the background. (you can still hit him) Plus, Chameleo is on Hotbeat! This is Poppy The Third! waddle doo vs. parasol waddle dee They are very similar to each other. They are orange in the arena. And are small kirby. The stage would be mt. dedede. Waddle dee=hardest boss eva! I like pie (dont delete my posts) 17:46, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Support #Seems fair enough. 11:59, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Wham Bam Jewel vs. Marx Soul The two famous secret end bosses! The stage would be Helper To Hero arena Support #LuckyMomma #Ecomagic #Ultralucario64 #Michealjacksonking1 Oppose #MechaSwool #Zero Matter #This battle doesn't abide by the rules, because Wham Bam Jewel has nothing in common with Marx Soul despite them both being Final Bosses. Marx Soul has also already fought. Neutral Comments ULTIMATE BATTLE! Marx VS Galactica Knight kinda like evil kirby and meta knights! MARX FTW! Support #I'll vote for this!<(-'.'-)> #id vote for this. the final bosses in both kirby and metaknights story. atleast in ultra. i like the idea. same story,same stage, both came from nova. good idea. Oppose Marx isn't a Kirby. Zzz... - Take it easy! 12:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments It isn't Galactica Knight. It's just Galacta Knight. - 16:46, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the evil Kirbys... Marx VS Shadow Kirby... evil puffballs... Support Oppose Neutral Comments Shadow Kirby isn't evil -Bio Spark 00007 Marx is NOT a Kirby.-- Yeah, since Marx does not have arms and he is a short oblong! WinXkaila 16:06, August 8, 2010 (UTC) It's Electrifyin! :Gordo vs. Jyk. I know Jyk is from Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but think of it. They're both invincible,spiky, and electric balls. so please vote for this. The stage would be crash clouds. Support #I like it. Seems creative. #Ape Frog #LuckyMomma #Bio Spark #Ultralucario64 #'Support' - This is a good concept for a battle, and it hasn't been done yet. #WIN. Camwoodstock 15:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) #Absolutely PERFECT. EPIC WIN. Oppose Neutral Comments I think this battle should be effective soon Blade Knight vs. Sword Knight I suggested this quite a while ago and I'm sure nobody took it. No comments for similarity. -- Support # #Bio Spark 0000007 # #Gamedude99 I like pie (dont delete my posts) Oppose Comments I took it. 12:24, May 16, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark This will be awesome! @Gamefreak: This fight should be effective by at least tomorrow. Make haste! BNK [ |T| ] 22:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got it! I'll archive the Arena tomorrow and make this one the new battle. -- : :I vote for sword knight because sword knight is stronger. Sir Slippy vs. Sir Kibble The two sirs face off in Castle Lololo. Support Oppose #Sir Slippy is a frog while Sir Kibble is an armor-clad enemy.-- #Sir Slippy is a Frog. Sir Kibble is a knight-like enemie. The two have nothing in common execpt their names. Goldendreams111 23:13, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Goldendreams111 #Barely anyone knows about Sir Slippy, plus it's an uneven matchup. Sir Kibble has armor; Sir Slippy does not. MechaSwool 4:07, June 12, 2010 #'Oppose' - Do I even need to say anything? Neutral Comments You hit the nail on the head,Goldendreams111. Birdon Vs. Tookey Two bird enemies known to harass Kirby at all times! Goldendreams111 23:28, May 19, 2010 (UTC)Goldendreams111 Arena: Dyna Blades Nest, or Candy Mountain Support #- 7 Sly Wolves 23:10, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral #I like the idea, but I think a better fight might be Birdon vs. Flappy (since both give wing) or Tookey vs. the pelican enemy or Twizzy. The only concern I see is that Birdon can actually attack and has an ability while Tookey just flies around and gives no ability.-- Comments Uja Vs Mariel Two "dark" enemies, both incredibly versatile and made of darkness. The arena would be Dark Star. Goldendreams111 23:51, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Goldendreams111 Support Oppose Neutral Comments Bear VS Tiger The Bear from Kirby Super Star VS the tiger from Revenge Of The King! Both animal and both large... am I right? Arena: Peanut Planes - 7 Sly Wolves 00:49, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Support #Bio Spark0000007 #LuckyMomma #Goldendreams111 Oppose #MechaSwool #'Oppose' - First of all, do some research on the names (It's spelled Peanut Plains, the bear's name is Grizzo, and the tiger's name is Galbel.) Secondly, regular enemy v.s. extra game enemy is an overused idea thrown around by a lot of people, which will ultimately unbalance, as the Extra Game enemy will almost always win due to its superior power. Neutral Comments 1. It's named Peanut Plains... Chomping battle Pacto vs Maw Stage: Ghost Grounds -- Support #sher BNK [ |T| ] 21:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments Sir Slippy vs. Squishy My last fight got some opposers. I hope you like this one better. The stage would be Float Islands. 12:43, May 20, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark 000007 Support #Bio Spark 000007 #LuckyMomma #ApeFrog Oppose Neutral Comments Reactor vs. Combo Cannon These are the machine bosses. The stage would obviously be Halberd. Support Oppose Neutral Comments Just to let u know, the reactor can be destroyed by a reflected laser.You decide. Cooked Clocks Mr. Tick Tock vs. Chef Kawasaki. They both grant super rare copy abilities(Mr. T.T grants mike and Chef K. grants Cook.)The stage would be Arena. Support Oppose #Mike and Cook are COMPLETELY different abilities.-- Neutral Comments Mr. Frosty vs. Fire Lion Fire vs. Ice! The stage would be Rainbow Resort. Support Oppose Unbalanced. 'NUFF SAID. Neutral Comments Keeby vs. Batamon He tried to defeat Kirby and failed! Now he's back to take on Keeby! Who will win? arena:Marx Soul ??? Support Oppose #It's basicaly the same fight redone. Zzz... - Take it easy! 17:26, May 21, 2010 (UTC) #Batamon already fought. Neutral Comments I say keeby because he's a yellow kirby. now here kirby and keeby dancing <(^-^<) <(^-^<) kirby keeby A rainbow of Meta Knights How about all of the Meta Knight color options from Kirby Air Ride fighting against each otherKiller Bio Spark 12:51, May 26, 2010 (UTC)Bio Spark 000007 Support Oppose #No. It's just the same Meta Knight in different colors. Besides that, it's supposed to be TWO at a time.-- Neutral Comments Kracko duels How about Kracko versus Mecha-Kracko on the bubbly clouds stage? Their only difference is one is a cloud while the other is a robotic doppelganger Support i like dat battle idea. nice.WadddleDoo3000 14:20, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments The Cool Hat Battle Paint Kirby and Wheel Kirby vs. Wheelie Rider and Yo-Yo Kirby 12:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose #No teams!!! Neutral Comments Battle of Meta Knights I say there should be a battle between Meta Knight and Dark Meta Knight. The stage would be Meta Knights stage in Kirby Super Star Ultra. Support Oppose #No. Dark Meta Knight was already in a fight 13:25, June 17, 2010 (UTC)Killer Bio Spark Neutral Comments Well, I didn't know. Revenge Battle ;Kabula VS. King Dedede kabula: wanna fight king dedede: i do ;Local Area : Gamble Galaxy Support Oppose # #Killer Bio Spark #Putting this battle at Gamble Galaxy makes it all the more ironic and gives Kabula yet another advantage. They have nothing in common except their affiliation with each other, and the battle is unfair anyway. #The reason is FAIL, and i bet kabula would win anyway. WHO EVEN GOT THE IDEA TO PUT THAT SUCKISH CONVERSATION AS THE REASON? Oppose. Camwoodstock 13:27, August 17, 2010 (UTC) (Note camwoodstock forgot to do the signature first, so thats there now.) Neutral Comments Yeah, a blimp that can fly through the sky versus a bipedal penguint that cannot. Once can shoot missiles while the other only has a hammer...-- :How balanced....-- ::Its a bad machup Boomer vs. Sir Kibble Both are boomerang wielding enemies the stage would be Vegtable Valley Support #LuckyMomma Oppose #Excuse me, but Boomer is the replacement for Sir Kibble in the Extra Game, proving that this battle is one-sided as Boomer will almost always win. Neutral Comments Wheelie vs Wheelie Bike Both are wheels, one is an enemy, while one is a helper! Stage: Nebula Belt Support Oppose #wheelie bike can jump. #This battle is incredibly broken and shouldn't even be considered. Wheelie Bike, as the anonymous voter above stated, can jump, and in 2P mode, he can shoot stars which do more than 60 damage. Wheelie's only method of attack is trying to crash into something, and honestly, that isn't even enough to K.O. a Waddle Dee in one shot. Neutral Comments Wheelie Bike would winKiller Bio Spark 12:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Meta Knight vs.Heavy Knight Two master knights. The stage would be Nightmare's stage. Support Oppose #I'm sorry, but one is a boss and the other a regular enemy. -- #Two "master knights?" Really. Heavy Knight is a regular enemy and Meta Knight is a boss that has starred in almost every game. This doesn't even abide with the rules. The rules state that battles have to be fair. Neutral Comments metaknight would win no doubt. Knuckle Joe Vs. Biospark! All right, so I was thinking about my favorite character, Knuckle Joe, and I stumbled upon Biospark on a recent outing! so... I thought, Why don't they duke it out in superstar arena?!! the Level would be Mad Mechanism, and they would use their awesome hand to hand combat in an epic battle! Support #Fairly creative. Karate vs. Ninjutsu; seems interesting. I'll consider putting it up for the next fight. BNK [ |T| ] 23:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) #'Weak Support' - Arena isn't fair, but the combatants are. Still shaky about the abilities though. Oppose Like Starman said below, this isn't a fair battle. They aren't really related, and Biospark uses weapons, not hand-to-hand combat. Your arena, Mad Mechanism, has multiple walls which Biospark can take advantage of; however, Knuckle Joe is impeded by the obstacles as he is too slow to dodge them. Additionally, Biospark can attack from afar AND from up close; Knuckle Joe only can attack from up close, not to mention that his attacks are sluggish and predictable. Neutral Comments They already fought. Zzz... - Take it easy! 02:57, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the heads-up man! Phew! but I don't remember them fighting, can you tell me when they did? Actually, I looked through the SSA archives, and there's no record of either Knuckle Joe or Biospark fighting. Besides, it probably wouldn't be fair anyways, a martial artist against a ninja.-- Well, if everyone's against it then why did I even bother wasting my time putting it up here?! Batafire V.S Firelion Two firey foes of kirby. Both mini bosses of kirby games too. One can fly high, the other can knaw your face off. Who do you choose. Support #I like it. Zzz... - Take it easy! 02:58, July 8, 2010 (UTC) # Looks like a solid fight. BNK [ |T| ] 23:56, July 11, 2010 (UTC) # cool, I think it'll work. # I really like this fight, but I hope it gets an arena besides Hotbeat. Seems like thats the only place people associate with fire. Oppose Neutral #'Neutral leaning towards support' - I, for one, think this battle has a good theme, but nevertheless, it is unbalanced because Fire Lion's only method of aerial attack is to jump, which proves to be disadvantageous and unfair. Whispy Woods v.s. King Golem 'Nuff said. Support # Genius. BNK [ |T| ] 01:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oppose It's aready been done-Killer Bio Spark --'Anon's post has been stricken out and is thus invalid.' Neutral Comments Okay, are you just using "It's already been done" as another sentence for "I don't want this fight to happen"? Otherwise, you really need to start looking through the archives.-- A Long Night.... Nightmare vs. Dark Mind. also,has this already been suggested? 22:41, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Killer Bio Spark Support #Go! Awesome fight! Oppose Neutral Comments The Fight of The Marvelous Moles Boxin Vs. Gaw Gaw fight to see who is the best normal mole enemies. Will Boxin a mole who knows Boxing or will Gaw Gaw win a mole who knows how to dig will win you decide. They will be fighting in Jam Jungle Support Oppose Neutral Comments Cutting Battle Boomer vs. Perot. They are both extra game replacements for Sir Kibble. Support #The only thing I can see that's unfair is that Boomer can't carry bombs. Oppose Neutral Comments Dupe Battle Keeby vs. Shadow KirbyKiller Bio Spark 15:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Scarfy Vs Mad Apple The two exploders which Kirby can't inhale go face to face, in a battle for the explosions! Stage: Purple Plants Support #Works. BNK [ |T| ] 20:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) #I support. Great idea. :D #Don't listen to star. Listen to the support. Camwoodstock 13:23, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #Yet another overused and unbalanced suggestion.-- Neutral #'Neutral leaning towards support' - It's OK, but I'm concerned about the unfair power balance in the two; Mad Apple isn't all that stronger than Scarfy anyway and is more prone to suicide, so Scarfy gets some nods there. Comments @Starman - How is it unbalanced? Try to explain why you're opposing an idea; don't oppose just for the sake of opposing. BNK [ |T| ] 20:42, July 26, 2010 (UTC) @BNK - It's unbalanced because it's a regular game enemy against an extra game enemy. An extra game enemy is almost guaranteed to win.-- :This is an opinionated contest. The winner is determined by the community's opinion of the character; you can't determine the winner based on how you perceive their performance in the game. Stop being ridiculous. BNK [ |T| ] 20:51, July 26, 2010 (UTC) @Starman - The only way I see Mad Apple and Scarfy different is their looks, they are in different games, and Mad Apple travels a bit farther and longer. Either way, I see no difference to why they shouldn't battle. Marx Vs. 02 Marx vs. 02 Ok, 2 of the BEST KIRBY BOSSES EVER DUKIN IT OUT, sure, marx has been used before and they are both final bosses, but who cares, the Earth would blow up at the sight of this battle, they also are both projectile spammers, they have cool wings, and they both have awesome battle themes, and they shall battle in the hyper zone Support #Hmm. Interesting. I LIEK IT! #WIN. I LIEK IT! Camwoodstock 01:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #First, it was Marx Soul that was already used, and the similarities are invalid.-- #'m0ar oppose' - Zero Two does not spam projectiles that much and the wings are a matter of opinion. Neutral #It could possibly work, but I'm still shaky about the similarities. Comments @Starman - He's still Marx, but you have a point. @Timson - That's sort of the point of the Superstar Arena; opinion is actually valid. In the future, please be more open to ideas; in opinionated battles, users vote for a character, who, in their opinion, would win. Please stop trying to interpret who would win right off the bat. BNK [ |T| ] 06:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Moley vs. Mrs. Moley The mole from the Mirror World against the mole from Pop Star. Stage: Can be either Cabbage Cavern or Nature Notch Support Oppose Neutral Comments Bonkers Vs King Dedede Hammer Vs Hammer! Who will win? Stage: Castle Dedede Support Miniboss VS boss, or HELPER vs boss!!! No one else thought of that!!! ;) Camwoodstock 19:47, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #Bonkers has already gone #See my comment in the comments section.-- #Hmm. Miniboss v.s. boss. Nah. Bonkers has beaten King Dedede in Helper to Hero, however. I'm assuming this is the miniboss version v.s. King Dedede, so no. Neutral Comments You do know that rule is gone, right? Anyways, I oppose this too, because it's a miniboss against a boss.-- Kirby Vs. Elmo Storyline: The pink cute puffball fights the red furry fellow. Who will win? Takes place at: Marx's arena Support Oppose #I'm sorry, what? Only Kirby characters are allowed.-- #I oppose this idea strongly because Elmo is not a Kirby character, nor is the arena fair. #LOL, WTF? Do I need to explain anything? -- #uh...what.....? I shall return!http://kirby.wikia.com/wiki/File:Marx_Soul.jpgPopstar WILL be mine! #'Uhhh... really? ._. Marx15 Waffles. 22:20, August 6, 2010 (UTC)' #Per Starman. Elmo isn't even a video game character!!! Neutral Comments You forgot to mention that they're both cute (Or is elmo...) Camwoodstock 14:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) :No, we didn't forget anything.-- ::Plus, the idea was from BOREDOM WORLD. :D Camwoodstock :::It doesn't matter where the idea came from, only Kirby characters are allowed here.-- :::Did anyone else note that I was bored? I guess only starman did, saying no one else said they do. Camwoodstock 13:29, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Poppy Bros. Jr Vs Poppy Bros. Sr The two bomb masters fight to the bombs. Arena: Green greens Support Oppose #Let's see, enemy vs. mini-boss, no.-- Neutral Comments Kirby Vs. Shadow Kirby Shadow Vs. light! Who will win? Arena: Dynablades arena Support Oppose I'm really sorry, but Kirby already fought. #Wouldn't it be unfair? Kirby already fought before. And no strikeout on my votes, OK? Neutral #It could work, but I'm still shaky on the games differences; Shadow Kirby has only made one appearance so far. Otherwise, it's ok. Comments Thanks, Tim! Camwoodstock 17:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Rolling Turtle vs. Phan Phan Support they both throw kirby about so its quite even Oppose Neutral Comments Back To Basics Battle N-Z vs. Waddle Dee at Green Greens. The most basic enemies in Kirby history get to duke it out. Who will win? Only one thing's for sure. With such weak fighters, it'll be a long fight. The Green Greens stage fits the back to basics theme I decided on, it's the first area in the series. Also, I don't know how to add the subheadings for the votes, could someone please fix that for me? Thanks, I'm new here. Support #Works like a charm. #Sure.-- #I guess. #Charming. Camwoodstock 17:53, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments I would vote for Waddle Dee. They can carry spears and parasols. Phan Phan vs Bugzzy An elephant vs a bug, both of which like to grab Kirby and throw him or just toss him over. It's Throw vs Suplex, who will win!? Stage: Green Greens Support Oppose Neutral Comments Giant Rocky vs Blocky Two rock enemies that give Kirby the Stone ability when inhaled, go head to head in a fight, smashing eachother's heads open! Stage: Ice Cream Island Support Oppose #'Oppose' - This battle wouldn't work. Giant Rocky is an uncommon, regular enemy while Blocky is a demon beast and/or miniboss. The one that would get their head smashed open is Giant Rocky. Neutral Comments Timson, I was NOT talking about the Blocky from the anime. I was talking about Blocky from the game. :Still wouldn't work as it's a regular enemy v.s. a miniboss. ::Yeah, but they have close to the same height, and some people might like Giant Rocky better. :::Read the rules. They must have one similarity in enemy theme, type, and ability. The theme is rocks, check; the ability is Stone, check; but the type is miniboss v.s. regular enemy. Gooey vs.Shadow Kirby Not much else can be said.....Killer Bio Spark 00:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC)Killer Bio Spark Support #I'll take it. Oppose Neutral Comments But i chose shadow kirby... :( Camwoodstock 17:41, August 15, 2010 (UTC) TAC (Helper) Vs. Droppy? If you think about it, it's a pretty even battle. TAC can copy abilities and use them against others, and Droppy can do just about the same. So, what do you think? Support #Sounds like a good battle. #Copy + Copy = Good idea there! Camwoodstock 17:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments Copy fighting copy could make A KIRBY PARADOX come here! :D Camwoodstock 13:29, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Dark Mind`s 2nd Form V.S. Zero In The Hyper Zone Two Big Eyballs. One Battle. Only One Can Survive...WadddleDoo3000 13:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Freeze! Hammer Time! How about Mr. Frosty vs. Yuki! Both have the ability to freeze, both are mini-bosses, and both have not been used yet! (if they have, show me which archive.) Who will win? Stage: Frozen Hillside Support #I'm the nominator, so I should support. #Sounds solid. Oppose Neutral Comments I hope you guys like this one better than the Knuckle Joe vs. Gordo one. 17:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Block faces I say that We do Grumples VS Two-Face. Camwoodstock 17:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Support #The reason its grumples and two-face is because they're like kabu, but these are less used Oppose Should I point out? Ones a Extra Game enemy, while ones a regular one. So Grumples will almost win every time. Basquecountry 23:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 7:22 PM, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Neutral :Neutral leaning towards oppose - Although this battle could work out, I'm shaky about the similarities, which are slim to none. Comments Please don't try to predict who will win. Your oppose with this reason will be regarded as invalid. Read the rules above. Overly time of darkness Nightmare VS Dark matter! Who will win? Stage: Marx soul's arena Camwoodstock 13:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Pyro Battles Efrite vs Boboo. They are from the same series, give out the same kind of ability, mid-bosses, and many others. Basquecountry 15:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments